


Hidden Within

by Melinique



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melinique/pseuds/Melinique
Summary: Dean is a stubborn SOB but he might have just met his match in an angel that seems dead set on staying behind in Purgatory.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 14





	Hidden Within

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Honestly, I had a bunch of different things in mind, but ended up catching the very end of I think it was the 2nd episode of Season 8 of Supernatural where Cas is in Purgatory and calls for Dean just before the credits. SOMEHOW, this is what popped into my head.
> 
> Disclaimer: Supernatural and all characters wherein belong to their respective owners, I do not own them nor have I ever claimed to, I’m just playing around with them.
> 
> Other: And, a huge thank you to my wonderful beta from the Stanford Daze series, The Lost Book of Chuck, Vampire Rescue Mission, Creole Pie, Lost Bones, Hellbound, and whose now acting as my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

With everything Benny had heard about the angel, Castiel…the way he first saw the angel in the river, stark-ass naked, and with his wings out was NOT how he expected to see said angel. Benny had considered asking Dean about it, but considering Dean’s face and neck were blushed…he didn’t think that was necessary, and the ribbing could wait until the angel had clothes on, again.

‘Not one word!’ Dean whispered though gritted teeth and Benny ended up biting down on his fist to keep from laughing.

When Cas noticed Dean and Benny, he walked out of the water and just…stared. Benny used his left arm and elbowed Dean in the side. ‘Cher, you’re staring.’ He whispered.

‘Why don’t you put your clothes back on, buddy?’ Dean asked - the extra octave to his voice, he wasn’t able to help - as he walked up to Cas.

Cas shook himself and his wings out - almost like a dog - and then looked down at himself, then at his clothes hanging from the tree limb, then at Dean. ‘But, they’re wet.’ He said with an innocent but a bit apologetic head tilt at the now slightly damp Dean.

‘And, they’re going to be dirty again five minutes after you put them on, hot wings. I don’t think it matters if they’re WET!’ Benny said but kept his attention squarely on his boots.

Cas looked at Benny, narrowed his eyes, and returned his attention to Dean. ‘Dean, why are you traveling with a vampire?’ He asked curiously.

Dean began to massage his temples, KNOWING that this wasn’t going to end well. ‘He’s a friend, Cas. He’s been helping me track you and - he knows of a way we can get out.’ He said honestly.

‘Cher, it’s a portal for humans…it doesn’t work for monsters and I don’t think it will for angels, either.’ Benny pointed out, keeping his head down. Did angels have NO SHAME of standing around without clothes?

‘I’ll make it work!’ Dean snapped.

Benny shook his head. ‘ _It doesn’t work that way, Dean. You can’t FORCE a portal to work differently without the right spell._ ’ He thought annoyingly to himself. ‘I’m sure you will, cher.’ He said with a weak smile, briefly looking at Dean’s back before his eyes snapped back to his own boots.

‘You’ve been looking for me?’ Cas asked curiously.

‘Yes.’ Dean said immediately.

‘But, I was staying away to keep the creatures here from finding you. I was trying to lead them away!’ Cas said concerned.

‘So, you disappeared on purpose?’ Benny asked, glaring at Cas…the fact the angel was stark-ass naked be damned!

‘I had to!’ Cas said defensively.

‘Why?’ Benny asked curiously - and if the anger wasn’t clear in his voice, Cas had to be tone deaf.

‘I had to protect him and -’ Cas attempted to explained.

Benny interrupted. ‘So, we’ve WASTED MONTHS looking for you when you didn’t WANT to be found? Do you not realize that by…STAYING AWAY from Dean that you’ve been putting him in MORE danger because he’s been hunting…for YOU?’ He snapped.

‘Benny!’ Dean snapped.

‘You need to leave me behind.’ Cas said determinedly.

‘Like Hell I will!’ Dean snapped.

‘Look, hot wings…if it was my decision, I wouldn’t have even been looking for you. I would’ve already left you behind. BUT, Dean is not me, and it is not my decision. So, we are taking you with us if I have to chain your wings with Enochian sigil enchanted chains and DRAG you. Understood?’ Benny asked simply.

Dean looked back at Benny wide-eyed. ‘ _Damn, that’s a creative threat._ ’ He thought to himself.

‘Yes, I understand…vampire.’ Cas said displeased.

‘Benny, my name is Benny.’ Benny said easily.

**xXxXx**

‘I’m not going back, Benny.’ Castiel said distantly.

‘Hot wings, we spent MONTHS looking for you and Dean spent time before that looking for you. Do you think he’s just going to let you stay here? And, why would you even want to? I’ve been here for fifty years and - ANGELS don’t belong here!’ Benny stressed.

‘I’ll go to the portal with him and make sure he goes through, but - I’m not going.’ Castiel explained.

Benny lifted his right hand to his face before squeezing his eyes shut and pinching the bridge of his nose. ‘I honestly don’t know what he sees in you!’ Benny said frustratingly.

‘I don’t understand.’ Cas said confused.

‘You do know he loves you, right?’ Benny asked, as if the question was absurd considering the answer should be obvious.

‘He loves me like he does Sam, as a brother.’ Cas said easily.

Benny’s eyebrows raised slightly. ‘No, he loves you like I did Andrea.’ He stated.

‘Andrea?’ Cas asked curiously.

‘She was the human I betrayed my nest for…the reason I ended up getting my head cut off and sent here.’ Benny explained.

Cas tilted his head curiously.

‘Just as you betrayed your angel brethren for Dean.’ Benny said, knowingly.

‘Do not compare what I feel for Dean to what you felt, vampire!’ Cas snapped, his eyes glowing grace blue momentarily.

Benny smirked and shook his head. ‘ _Hopelessly in love, the both of them. And, not a lick of sense between them._ ’ He thought to himself.

**xXxXx**

‘WHAT?!?’ Dean whispered harshly, he couldn’t shout like he honestly wanted to, there was a werewolf nearby, and Purgatory was playing hell with Cas’ grace because he was actually sleeping - using Dean’s right leg as a pillow. And, he didn’t want Cas awake with what he and Benny were discussing.

‘Your angel friend there is planning to go to the portal with us but while he plans to make sure YOU get back, he’s planning to stay as penance for - do you really want the long drawn-out list he gave me?’ Benny asked frustrated. If that damn angel thought he’d actually keep his mouth shut, he really didn’t know that Benny didn’t like him THAT much.

Dean scrubbed his hands up and down his face. ‘No, Benny…I don’t.’ He said disappointed. ‘I’ll figure something out.’ He added.

‘Is this normal for a Winchester or is this just a YOU thing? You have no plan whatsoever and just fly by the seat of your pants? And, somehow it hasn’t permanently bitten you in the ass, yet?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘I don’t know.’ Dean said curiously. ‘I think it’s just a me thing. Sammy’s more thoughtful.’ He admitted.

**xXxXx**

‘Go!’ Dean ordered, trying to shove Cas toward the portal.

‘You go first.’ Castiel tried to force Dean toward the portal with the tight grip he had on Dean’s right upper arm, and all it resulted in was them spinning in a half-circle. ‘Go!’ Cas pleaded.

Benny was sat on the hill with his face buried his hands and his hat knocked down behind him. He was honestly getting tired of this song and dance, it’d been going on for half an hour and all that seemed to be happening was that he was about ready to toss them BOTH through the portal and stay himself, because if that was what waited for him top side, he would prefer Purgatory! The fact that a Leviathan just seemed to be watching the scene, he wondered what it looked like from someone’s perspective that WASN’T frustrated beyond end with the tension - sexual and otherwise - between those two. He was really starting to feel sympathetic for Sam.

‘No! I know you want to stay behind and I won’t let you!’ Dean snapped.

Cas looked at Benny before returning his attention to Dean. ‘I have to stay, Dean. After everything I’ve done…it’s…penance.’ He said regretfully.

‘Yeah.’ Dean said disappointed while looking down. His eyes snapped back up. ‘Figured you’d stick with your decision, you’re just as stubborn as I am.’ Dean said regretfully. He gripped the back of Cas’ neck with his right head and said one word in Latin ‘Sleep.’

Cas’ eyes went wide as they flashed with his grace for a second before his body crumpled, Dean catching him before he hit the ground. ‘Thanks, Benny.’ Dean said without taking his attention away from Cas. He could still feel the buzz under the skin on his palm…from where the spell had to be embedded into ones skin due to it being a contact spell…or some weird who-do, voodoo crap that Dean didn’t even attempt to understand.

Benny stood up, picking his hat and weapon up in the process, and shrugged. ‘I figured it was quicker than arguing with him…we could’ve saved a lot of time and attracted a lot less attention if you had used it to begin with instead of spinning your wheels in the mud.’ He stated with no room for argument.

‘Benny?’ Dean asked concerned, he wasn’t exactly in any position to fight considering he was holding Cas bridal style.

**xXxXx**

Benny was safely in Dean’s left forearm and Dean had picked Cas back up bridal style. He wasn’t sure what hit him in the back but he felt the long and sharp claws tear at his back, knocking Dean to the ground - stomach first. Losing his grip on Cas, the angel rolls a few feet away. Dean ends up swinging his machete-axe/Purgatory weapon around but the creature - and he was trying to recall what sort of creature had long talons…that was the best thing he could describe the ‘claws’ as and a mouth full of razor sharp…shark-like teeth - wrenched the weapon away, sending it flying.

Dean struggled against the creature but…well, sometimes being human sucked since they ranked fairly low on the strength index. He noticed the creature look toward Cas and couldn’t help his own attention drifting there, as well. He watched Cas struggling to his feet…and while he should be more concerned about the creature on top of him, he couldn’t help but think that his plan to get Cas out had failed.

Dean didn’t have time to worry about the creature on top of him because between one second and the next, the creature had launched itself at Cas, and the next thing he saw was a burst of blood, and from the shocked look on Cas’ face, he knew it wasn’t from the monster. ‘Cas!’ He shouted.

Everything seemed to start moving in slow motion, him jumping to his feet, Cas’ body being bisected, a sudden blinding light, Dean covering his eyes with his arms, an ear-splitting sound that Dean was 99% sure was Cas’ true voice, squeezing his eyes shut and covering his ears with his hands.

Dean didn’t know what to do, he knew better than to move, but he knew that Cas staying vessel-less - what a word - in Purgatory would be worse than on Earth. He debated his options but the only one he kept coming back too, he didn’t like. The fact that he could tell Cas was frantically moving around did NOT help with that and Cas was a warrior, a captain of the garrison…so, if he was frantic, it was probably bad.

‘ _Cas, if you can hear me…use me as your vessel, we can find you a new one once we get out, but…just try not to hurt Benny when you possess me._ ’ Dean prayed. He was surprised when Cas’ frantic movements stopped but was even more surprised when he didn’t just up and disappear - Cas being the size of the Chrysler building notwithstanding.

Dean could tell that Cas had gotten closer to him and realized what he needed to say. ‘Yes, Cas!’ He said with determination.

Dean could tell Cas was hesitant. ‘Dammit, Cas! Yes!’ He shouted angrily.

The feeling of possession made Dean feel odd, but he was surprised when it was over that he was still the one in control. ‘ _Cas?_ ’ He thought.

‘ _I’m here, Dean…but we need to get out of here. I can’t keep myself separated far enough from Benny to not hurt him severely, if we don’t get out of here shortly._ ’ Dean heard in his head, glad it still sounded like the Cas he knew and not his own voice talking back to him.

Dean made his way to the portal, picking his weapon - and Benny’s - up as he went. Attempting to get through the portal, Dean could feel the resistance from what he could best guess was a barrier. He could feel when Cas pulled further back into the vessel, Dean’s soul instinctively latching onto Cas’ grace to keep the self-sacrificing angel from doing anything…STUPID!

While it was difficult for Dean to get through the barrier, when he finally could…it surprised him when it spit him out in a forest. He didn’t want to see another damn tree for a VERY long time!

‘ _We’re in Maine._ ’ Cas supplied helpfully.

‘Perfect.’ Dean said sarcastically. ‘First we got to get down to Louisiana to get Benny back to his bones and you…we’ve got to find YOU a new body considering this wasn’t meant to be a permanent solution, buddy.’ He added.

‘ _But, my true vessel was Jimmy…that means that only a member of his bloodline could contain me permanently and I WON’T possess Claire, again._ ’ Cas pointed out.

‘How long can I contain you, then?’ Dean asked curiously and a bit concerned.

‘ _You or Sam would be exceptions to the rule since you two were meant to be the vessels of Michael and Lucifer, the two strongest archangels…so containing me would be simple._ ’ Cas explained.

Dean crossed his arms. ‘So, I’m stuck with you for the foreseeable future?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘ _I could -_ ’ Cas began.

‘No! You are NOT leaving! I’ll figure something else out!’ Dean said determined.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Honestly, I had to read this thing three times before I was happy with the majority of it. If it wasn’t for Andrea, though…I’m really not sure I would’ve ever been happy with the ending. So, I guess if you want someone to thank, thank her…because if I hadn’t been happy with the ending. I would have never posted this.
> 
> Beta’s Note: I myself have recently come out of the closet and revealed myself as a Destiel fan, so I was all heart eyes when my Author told me a Destiel story was in the works. And it turned out to be a very nice display of affection that had Benny shaking his head at their bickering and cluelessness. No matter what happens, these two will always have each other and that’s kinda the point, isn’t it? You gotta fight for the one you care about, even if you have to fight the very same person you are fighting for.  
> P.S. Does my Beta’s note need a beta?
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


End file.
